Tócame
by xGeychou
Summary: Aunque lo negara Yuri tenia deseos prohibidos desbordando desde su interior y no importaba que tan lejos se encontrara, solo quería que Yuuri lo tocara. Y definitivamente no era el único. (YuuYu)
1. Tócame

**Notas del Fanfics:**

Yuri! on Ice © Mitsuro Kubo, Saya Yamamoto y MAPPA.

Este fanfiction fue escrito sin fines de lucro. Es solo un oneshot sobre los deseos incontenibles de Yuri.

.

.

.

 **I. Deséame**

Podía sentir sus manos deslizarse por el cuello mientras el sudor adornaba la piel desnuda, no podía respirar, el tacto iba despacio, delicado y a la vez con pasión, sus ojos lagrimeaban y las gotas quedaban atrapadas en sus largas pestañas, bajaba más abajo mientras cruzaba sus piernas aprisionando la mano que agarraba su hombría al mismo tiempo que la otra se metía bajo su ropa llegando a rosar uno de sus pezones, frotándolo, después poniéndose a pellizcarlo haciéndole soltar un gemido ahogado, sentía mucho calor dentro de esa habitación, el aire se comprimía y el placer le hacía ver todo nublado.

El teléfono celular que estaba cerca de su rostro solo le hacía sentir más éxtasis del que ya tenía, ya no lo podía retener, si no escuchaba la voz de la persona que más quería en esos momentos, desfallecería.

Deseaba que lo tomara en sus manos ahora mismo.

Yuri estaba totalmente agitado, respirando entrecortadamente mientras esperaba a que su llamada fuera contestada.

 _— ¿Yurio? —_ se escuchó al otro lado de la línea.

— K-katsudon… —su voz salía débil y Yuuri se alarmo. —Di… di mi nombre… llámame… —cerro sus ojos esperando que el otro comprendiera la súplica.

A Yuuri se le subieron los colores al rostro pero entendía la situación; cómplice de su deseo prohibido, fue directamente a su habitación encerrándose mientras sostenía el móvil en una de sus manos y se sentaba en un rincón de la cama a la vez sacaba el pene de sus pantalones holgados.

Esta no era la primera vez que hacían eso y tampoco la única forma en la que lograban conseguir placer mutuamente.

Con una voz temblorosa comenzó a llamar el nombre de su novio y al mismo tiempo pasaba saliva por su mano y dilataba su falo para que se sintiera mejor.

Yuri empezó a escuchar los gemidos roncos al otro lado y una corriente eléctrica lo recorrió; desde lo más profundo de su ser hasta los dedos de sus pies, apretando aún más sus piernas, bajo con una de sus manos los pantaloncillos que llevaba hasta medio muslo y comenzó bajando primero por su abdomen, luego su vientre y después sintió la erección de su hombría, estaba dura y caliente.

— _¡Yuuri, Yuuri, Yuuri!_ —se seguía repitiendo en voz alta como si el nombrado fuera quien lo estuviera tocando es esos momentos, se puso de cuatro recargando su cabeza en un cojín, bajando aún más sus prendas y lamiendo los dedos de su mano haciendo ruidos obscenos con estos, los cuales lograban ser escuchados por el japonés, en cambio este estaba sudando y respirando con dificultad mientras imaginaba tocar al menor con sus manos y apretaba más su pene, su mano bajaba y subía del mismo modo mientras se hacía más grande, solo seguía llamándolo perdido en la lujuria.

Su otra mano aún seguía en uno de sus pezones apretándolo fuerte mientras el otro se había dirigido a su entrada metiendo un dedo y moviéndolo de adentro hacia afuera, luego dos y al final tres, pero no era suficiente. Necesitaba más, algo más grande que lo llenara hasta el fondo.

Algo caliente que pudiera sentir en su vientre.

Ambos estaban a punto de correrse y el rubio decaía, imaginaba que sus dedos eran los de Yuuri y eso le prendía aún más, el líquido pre-seminal manchaba las sabanas y ya estando casi en el clímax escuchaba la voz de su amante con fuerza.

— _¡Yuri, Yuri, te amo Yuri!_ —sus lentes se descolocan, su frente esta sudorosa y está a punto de venirse, aprieta el agarre en el celular.

En cambio Yuri al escuchar esas palabras termina por correrse en la cama, manchando su mano, se recarga encima de la almohada que estaba cerca, desbordando en el orgasmo que acababa de tener, sus lágrimas caen, su rostro aun esta rojo y sus caderas aún siguen arriba, poco después Yuuri le sigue viendo como ese líquido espeso, caliente y pegajoso llenaba toda su mano.

Ambos están igual, con el móvil a lado y sintiendo la voz y respiración entrecortada del otro.

 _— Te extraño_ _Katsudon_. —Yuri lo dice en ruso cerrando los ojos y Yuuri sabe que acaba de desmayarse.

 _— Y yo como no te imaginas._ —Cuelga la llamada, sabe que Yuri le mandara un mensaje más tarde avergonzado y no querrá que lo llame durante un tiempo.

Porque ser adolescente es tener deseos prohibidos desbordando por cada poro de la piel, es algo incontenible y difícil de controlar.

Yuri solo esperaba que Yuuri lo deseara tanto como él lo hacía.

 _"Deséame, Katsuki Yuuri"._

 **II. Bésame**

Yuri jamás admitiría que lo que más ama en el mundo es el sabor de los labios de Yuuri Katsuki, porque morderlos, lamerlos y sentirlos nunca era suficiente, necesitaba más, después de darse tantos se había vuelto adicto.

Faltaban 10 minutos y joder que eran los malditos diez minutos más largos de toda su vida, definitivamente ya no aguantaba la espera, comenzó a ponerse nervioso mientras veía a cada rato si la entrada de su departamento se abría.

 _*Clik*_

La puerta se abrió.

El rubio no lo pensó dos veces y salto a los brazos del pelinegro casi haciéndolos caer a ambos al suelo, Yuuri sonrió y percibió como este buscaba sus labios desesperadamente, tiro las cosas al suelo y cerró la puerta con uno de sus pies mientras sus manos se encargaban de agarrar a Yuri y este a su vez enredaba sus piernas en su cadera.

Correspondió el beso, primero fue uno normal, un rose delicado y a medida que caminaba por el pasillo lo recargo en una pared apretando el trasero del ojiverde con ambas manos, segundos después abrió la boca para devorar la ajena y ahogar el gemido que soltaría Yuri después de ese acto.

Las manos del ruso se enredaban en los cabellos negros y los jalaba un poco cuando sentía que el beso se hacía más profundo.

Pronto empezó una batalla de lenguas, el calor empezó a subir, Yuuri abrió los ojos solo para comprobar el carmín suave en las mejillas de su novio, lo amaba, amaba cada parte de su ser y ver que su amor era correspondido con la misma intensidad lo hacía embriagarse de pura felicidad.

Se separaron para tomar aire y solo un hilo de saliva los unía.

— Estoy en casa, Yurio —le dio un beso en su frente, luego deposito otro bajo su ojo izquierdo y al final otro en su mentón, todo esto mientras le mostraba una radiante sonrisa.

Yuri tenía cosquillas en el cuello, así que no quería que lo besara ahí o haría que ambos cayeran al suelo.

— Bienvenido de vuelta, cerdo. —Beso su nariz.

El mayor amaba cuando le decía esas simples palabras, adoraba que su novio gruñón fuera abierto y honesto con sus sentimientos aunque sea en este tipo de situaciones y con alguno que otro insulto de por medio, pero ya estaba acostumbrado.

Su corazón dio un salto de alegría y comenzó a repartir besos por todo el rostro de Yuri.

— ¡Basta, katsudon! —no pudo aguantar y comenzó a reír tratando de alejarse del ataque repentino que le dio su amante.

— Uh, Yuri no te muevas mucho o te soltare… —También comenzó a reírse y como respuesta solo recibía patadas en los costados y algunos tirones de cabello.

— ¡Cállate, deja de hacerme cosquill-!… —Yuuri perdió el equilibrio.

 _¡BUM!_

Ambos cayeron al suelo con el pelinegro encima del rubio.

— Yuri ¿estás bien? —se levantó de encima un poco alarmado solo para comprobar que no hubiera salido herido en la caída.

— Solo bésame —le jalo del cuello de la camisa uniendo sus labios.

Yuri realmente amaba besar y ser besado por los labios de Yuuri mientras al mismo tiempo probaba el sabor dulzón de su saliva y la mezclaba con la suya creando un afrodisíaco adictivo para su paladar.

Y no era el único.

 **III. Tócame**

Se encontraban en la habitación, solos, mirando una película a la cual ninguno de los dos prestaba atención.

Yuuri estaba sentado en el suelo cerca de la cama mientras Yuri estaba recostado sobre muchas almohadas en la misma.

A veces se sentía bien pasar momentos así, sintiendo la respiración del otro, era muy tranquilo y no había nada de malo en ello.

Solo que en esos momentos existía un pequeño detalle, Yuri se sentía deseoso de ser tocado y casi siempre tomaba la iniciativa, no es que le molestara pero a veces pensaba que Yuuri no lo quería tocar solo porque todavía era un menor de edad.

Era frustrante.

Suspiro.

— ¿Tienes algo Yurio? —se giró para encarar a su novio mientras acomodaba sus lentes sobre el puente de su nariz.

— No. —lo dijo cortante y el mayor puso cara de falsa tristeza.

— Si no me lo dices, nunca lo sabré. —Se acercó a su rostro.

— Sube a la cama. —Sonó más como una orden la cual Yuuri acato sin chistar, le hizo un espacio y quedaron cara a cara mirándose a los ojos.

— ¿Tienes sueño? —pregunto con un tono preocupado.

— Tócame —soltó ignorando la pregunta.

Yuuri dirigió su mano izquierda a su rostro y comenzó a delinear sus facciones delicadamente.

— Te mimare entonces. —le dedico otra de esas sonrisas que lo mataban y hacían latir su corazón a mil por minuto.

Yuri no respondió y solo cerro los ojos sintiendo el tacto de su novio recorrerle y sintiendo una calidez inexplicable en cada lugar al que su mano llegaba.

En poco tiempo ambos cuerpos se juntaron más y enredaron sus piernas, el rubio se acurruco en el pecho ajeno rodeándolo con ambos brazos y sintiendo su calor corporal invadirle.

Percibió el aroma de Yuuri y hundió más su rostro, quería quedarse de esa forma para siempre.

El mayor sonrió satisfecho y lo acerco aún más acariciando su cabeza y jugando con sus hebras rubias con una mano, mientras la otra bajaba lentamente por la espalda de Yuri, delineando su figura con la yema de sus dedos, haciendo que este temblara y soltara un pequeño gemido.

Yuri lo sentía, no debía, pero sentía los toques de Yuuri hasta abajo haciendo que despertara su hombría. Yuuri bufo y siguió tocando, le encantaba sentir los movimientos y temblores del rubio aparte de escuchar su voz y su forma de respirar aceleradamente.

El pecho del ojiverde subía y bajaba, con cada toque descarado en parte de su espalda y caderas se sobresaltaba pero también se calmaba al sentir los latidos del de ojos ámbar, era un ritmo calmado que disfrutaba mucho sentir.

En poco tiempo Yuuri logro sentir la erección de su novio contra su vientre, se descoloco un instante y se puso encima de él poniéndolo boca arriba en la cama.

Yuri se sonrojo y tapo su rostro con ambas manos tratando de ocultar su vergüenza.

— ¿Quieres que te de una mano? —dijo burlón.

— ¡Agh, eres un imbécil!

— Pero tú me dijiste que te tocara —sonrió como si fuera el único inocente en ese momento.

— ¡Es tu culpa, es tu culpa que me sienta de esta forma y que mi cuerpo reaccione así! —grito más rojo que al principio, girando su rostro para evitar la penetrante mirada de Yuuri encima suyo, quien lo tenía acorralado con ambas manos.

No podía huir.

Esos ojos lo desnudaban completamente.

— Entonces me haré responsable. —Se metió en medio de las piernas del menor y toco suavemente por encima de la tela siendo cuidadoso y sintiendo un bulto duro y creciente entre sus manos.

Quito toda la ropa que lo cubría de cintura para abajo y comenzó agarrando el falo con una mano, la otra subía descaradamente por su vientre hasta llegar al pecho, Yuri se retorció tratando de callar sus gemidos con ambas manos sobre su boca.

Empezó a masturbarlo, subía y bajaba, marcaba un ritmo al mismo tiempo que veía las reacciones eróticas de su novio tsundere, se acercó a su rostro buscando su boca y el otro lo miro desesperado, enredo ambas manos alrededor del cuello del pelinegro y comenzó a gemir más fuerte, Yuuri se sorprendió pero no descuido su labor y prosiguió.

— Tócame más… —susurro en su oído.

Este respondió dándole un beso en los labios. No solo Yuri tenía deseos prohibidos.

.

.

.

 **Notas del Fanfic:**

¡ALV! Quería ponerle cosas más sucias pero solo me salió esto, espero les haya gustado esta pequeña historia, tal vez escriba un lemon de ellos dos como continuación, depende.

¡Nos leemos!


	2. Extra

.

.

.

 **Extra: Devórame**

En algún momento Yuri se obsesiono con _"tener sexo"_ con Yuuri, pero este no lo hacía si solo era eso, sexo. Muchas veces le dijo que lo que ellos dos hacían no solo implicaba deseo, placer y lujuria del momento, si no que reforzaba más sus lazos íntimos, aparte de que sus cuerpos se unieran físicamente, sus almas también hacían conexión.

 _"Hacer el amor."_

Yuri nunca entendió la diferencia.

Una tarde Yuuri llego con algunas cosas de supermercado, este lo saludo desde el mesón de la cocina, el pelinegro se acercó y Yuri creyó que lo besaría en la boca pero este mato su ilusión al besarlo en la frente.

Esto siguió unas cuantas horas, solo lo besaba en diferentes lugares del rostro, excepto en su boca, en algunas ocasiones Yuuri se ponía muy meloso, al parecer esta era una de esas veces.

Estaban en el sofá de la pequeña sala.

— ¡Eres muy empalagoso, cerdo! —puso una mano en el rostro ajeno; quien tenía intención de darle un beso en la mejilla, el menor lo alejo como siempre hacia.

— ¿No te gustan mis besos? —retiro su mano sosteniéndola con la suya y se acercó más a Yuri tomándolo por un costado. Este evadió su mirada. Yuuri sonrió. — ¿O quizá quieres algo más?

— ¡No, idiota! —intento zafarse del agarre. Era mentira, lo que en realidad quería era que sus besos fueran dirigidos a sus labios. Frunció el ceño.

— A mí me gusta cualquier cosa que venga de ti, Yurio —mordió el lóbulo de su oreja, el rubio se estremeció apretando los dientes.

Quería alejarse, empujarlo pero no podía, algo en su interior lo retenía, no lo admitiría pero no le molestaban los mimos que a veces le daba Yuuri.

¿Por qué esto era diferente de lo que él quería?

¿Cuál era la diferencia entre esto y el _hacer amor_?

Luego se dio cuenta, no importaba que fuera, si venia de parte del nipón le encantaba, lo disfrutaba y estaba seguro que nunca se cansaría de sus besos, de sus caricias, de cada toque, o que simplemente se miraran durante horas, en ese momento entendió a lo que se refería Yuuri, no solo era placer, sino una unión intima que lograba llenarlo por completo.

Justo en ese instante, correspondió los gestos del mayor, se dijo mentalmente que solo sería por esa vez.

La primera y la última.

Deseaba que Yuuri se diera cuenta que ya había comprendido a lo que se refería, que ya consideraba mejor sus sentimientos. El pelinegro se sorprendió pero siguió con sus pequeños mimos y luego de tanta espera, busco sus labios, Yuri cerro los ojos disfrutando del rose y luego sintiendo la calidez invadir el interior de su boca.

Lo había deseado tanto…

— Te amo. —se abrazó fuertemente al ruso, ocultando su rostro en el cuello ajeno.

Yuri sintió cosquillas, una emoción le dio de lleno y se atoraba en su garganta. Era algo más grande que el regocijo de sentirse añorado, que aunque quisiera no podría expresarlo en palabras.

— Cállate, Katsudon. —el carmín sobre sus mejillas lo avergonzaban. El mayor rio.

— Te amo, Yuri —susurro en su oído. Se estremeció al oír su nombre sin el habitual apodo.

Sintió como la felicidad llenaba sus pulmones como si fuera aire.

Sentir la respiración contraria, sentir el ligero sonido de los latidos ajenos en silencio, era como si nadie más existiera. Era como si crearan las partiduras de una música silenciosa.

Yuuri se dio cuenta que Yuri había al fin, entendido la diferencia, aunque dudaba mucho el ser correspondido de esta forma una segunda vez.

No le importaba.

Coló sus manos frías bajo la camisa del menor mientras este soltaba un gemido e intentaba alejar su cuerpo ante el toque. Lo recostó sobre el mueble.

Cuando Yuuri lo desnudaba, creía que se derretiría en ese mismo lugar en cualquier momento, las emociones fluían en su interior como sangre haciendo que perdiera todos los sentidos, aparte de ser tomado de una forma delicada por el japonés, parecía que era una presa siendo asechada.

Cada vez que hacían el amor, sentía que Yuuri lo devoraba por completo, con cada rose, con cada caricia, su mente volaba y no había como volver a tierra firme. La manera en la que arremetían contra su cuerpo, como se sentía totalmente invadido y lleno, bajo sensualmente una de sus manos para posarse en la parte baja de su vientre.

— Me gusta sentirte aquí… —miro como el mayor se sobresaltaba al escuchar la confesión.

Yuuri comenzó a devorarlo, parte por parte, con sus besos y con todas sus acciones, le encantaba.

Si Yuuri fuera un lobo a Yuri no le importaría ser su caperucita roja.

.

.

.

 **Notas Finales:**

Si quieren leer el lemon de estos dos, pueden ir a la secuela que publicare mañana, se llama **_"Camisa"._**

Gracias por los favs y follows, se pasan men, dejen un lindo comentario al menos.


End file.
